Toute une vie à vivre
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Six ans se sont écoulés depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, et enfin Lavande a l'impression de pouvoir recommencer à vivre. D'ouvrir une fenêtre nouvelle sur un soleil timide, et un horizon sans fin. [recueil d'OS]
1. Une lueur dans les yeux

**Note d'auteur**** : Bonjour ! Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, pour une fois cette fic sur Lavande (recueil d'OS) ne baignera pas dans le sang et les larmes...  
**

**Je ne sais pas combien de textes ce recueil comportera, peut-être seulement 2, mais je n'espère pas ! C'est comme si j'avais enfin débloqué un truc, et j'en suis ravie :) Jusqu'ici, je n'arrivais pas à envisager ce personnage sous un autre angle que la fille traumatisée (à juste titre) d'après-guerre, renfermée sur elle-même et sur ses cauchemars, sans pouvoir la visualiser en train de remonter la pente, mais c'est chose faite, et j'espère avoir d'autres idées de textes dans cette veine !  
**

**Ah, et petit détail qui ne sert à rien : le titre de la fic, ainsi que les titres des chapitres seront tous tirés de la chanson **"Le vent dans les cheveux"**, celle du générique de la série animée _Raiponce_ (que j'adore ), parce que les paroles collent énormément aux sentiments que j'imagine Lavande avoir dans ces textes, et puis que ma première fic sur Lavande était une songfic sur "Je veux y croire", du film _Raiponce_, alors j'aime bien cet écho :)  
**

**Premier OS, écrit lors de la 76e Nuit d'HPF, en avril 2018.**  
****

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Qui a pris cette photo ?

Lavande demeura silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur le cliché. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Cette chaude soirée de fin d'été, au beau milieu des champs, à regarder le soleil se coucher, et à admirer le ballet des lucioles.

Leur dernier été. Son dernier été, avant l'horreur. Cette fille sur la photo, la confiance qu'elle affichait, son regard charmeur, ses longs cheveux blonds flottant dans une brise tiède… Ce n'était plus elle. C'était une autre vie, qui lui semblait un lointain souvenir, comme un rêve diffus.

— Tu es très belle dessus.

— Oui, je sais, murmura Lavande en posant la photo sur table, face cachée.

— Tu es toujours…

— Non. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas entendre ça.

Olivier se tut et tendit la main vers la photo mais Lavande la reprit aussitôt, comme un chat défendant sa proie. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer.

— J'étais avec Parvati, Seamus, Dean… On était tous les quatre, dit-elle en retournant la photo presque malgré elle pour le regarder à nouveau.

— Qui l'a prise ?

— Seamus, je crois…

— Il est doué.

Lavande acquiesça, le cœur serré. Cette photo aurait dû lui rappeler de bons souvenirs, comme toutes celles présentes dans cet album que Parvati lui avait offert lorsqu'elle était sortie de son coma de six mois, après la Bataille.

« Tout le monde y a contribué tu sais, et Seamus a bien dû m'envoyer une dizaine de photos, il n'arrivait pas à choisir ! J'ai pensé que ça te redonnerait le sourire… »

Comme elle avait dû blesser Parvati en refusant d'ouvrir l'album ce jour-là… Mais comme toujours, son amie avait compris. Elle avait repris le cadeau et l'avait posé sur une table, loin du lit d'hôpital, sans rien dire.

Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il ressortait, comme un fantôme de son passé. Comme pour lui rappeler encore et toujours la personne qu'elle n'était plus, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais…

— Parvati ne pensait pas à mal en m'envoyant cet album, j'en suis sûr, tenta Olivier.

— Non, je sais, répondit Lavande. Elle me l'avait offert il y a six ans, quand je suis sortie du coma, mais je n'en ai pas voulu. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'avait gardé…

— Tu sais, je la reconnais la fille sur la photo.

Lavande fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

— Oui, évidemment, puisque c'est moi, répondit-elle désorientée, tu l'as dit il y a deux minutes.

— Tu n'en avais pas l'air si convaincue.

Oh. Elle voyait où il voulait en venir maintenant.

— Je sais que c'est moi. Mais je ne suis plus cette personne. Ça fait six ans que la fille que tu vois sur la photo a disparu.

— Non. Je la vois toujours.

Lavande réprima un soupir agacé. Elle appréciait beaucoup Olivier, mais il avait cette manie de parler avec des phrases courtes, concises, parfois même trop pour être compréhensibles. Une déformation professionnelle sûrement, à force de crier des ordres précis et brefs aux joueurs de son équipe de Quidditch.

Mais ce n'était pas uniquement sa façon de parler qui la mettait en colère, évidemment. C'était ce qu'il affirmait.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, gronda-t-elle.

— Pas du tout. Tu as le même regard. Il est simplement plus triste aujourd'hui.

Lavande sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Toute vérité n'était pas forcément bonne à prendre…

— Pardon ! s'exclama Olivier. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Je croyais juste que…

— Laisse, ça fait rien, le coupa Lavande en s'essuyant les yeux dans sa manche. De toute façon c'est la vérité, inutile de la cacher…

Elle reporta son regard sur la photo. Le même, vraiment ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. La fille sur la photo avait cette étincelle, cette malice, dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, Lavande ne voyait plus rien de tout cela dans le miroir. La lueur s'était éteinte depuis longtemps. A l'instant même où les ongles de Greyback avaient déchiré la peau de son visage. A l'instant où, allongée sur le sol de Poudlard, le sang imbibant ses cheveux, elle avait souhaité que tout prenne fin, que tout s'arrête. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience pour les mois à venir.

— Tu sais, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la Lavande de Poudlard, reprit Olivier. J'avais quatre ans de plus que toi, et sorti de mon équipe Quidditch, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux autres élèves.

Lavande esquissa un petit sourire machinal.

— Alors je ne peux pas te comparer aujourd'hui à celle que tu étais à Poudlard. Mais la fille que je vois sur cette photo, c'est la même que celle qui se trouve en face de moi, en ce moment, continua-t-il avec gravité. Elle est toujours là. Bien cachée, difficile à retrouver probablement, mais elle n'a pas disparu.

~oOo~

Le soir était tombé, Olivier était parti. Et seule dans son salon, Lavande tournait les pages de l'album. Son regard était si brouillé par les larmes qu'elle discernait à peine les contours des gens sur les photos. Mais c'était inutile. Elle se souvenait de ces moments. Du bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé en les vivant.

Elle se souvenait de l'espoir qui l'habitait à l'époque, de ses rêves, de sa foi en l'avenir. Rien n'aurait pu prédire que tout basculerait si vite. Même le professeur Trelawney ne lui avait pas laissé entendre ce drame – ce qui était surprenant de sa part.

Mais de son côté, Parvati n'avait probablement pas fait cet album uniquement pour lui rappeler de bons souvenirs. Elle avait dû pressentir qu'il aurait un jour une signification bien plus forte. Elle avait compris que Lavande finirait par l'ouvrir, au moment où elle en aurait besoin. Au moment où elle se sentirait la force nécessaire pour faire face à son passé.

Elle retomba sur le cliché de Seamus. Elle avait presque l'impression de sentir le vent d'août sur son visage. De sentir les effluves capiteux des herbes chauffées par le soleil. De voir danser les lucioles autour d'elle. Et de se voir, elle. Comme dans un miroir…

La Lavande sur la photo semblait la défier de la suivre. _Aurais-tu peur ?_ demandait son regard audacieux.

Oui, elle avait peur. Peur d'avancer, peur de laisser les souvenirs douloureux derrière elle. Tant d'années ils l'avaient définie… Depuis près de six ans, elle était la fille au visage barré de cicatrices. Si elle avançait, si elle sortait de ce carcan… que serait-elle désormais ?

Lavande. Lavande Brown, une combattante.

_Aurais-tu peur ?_

Oui, elle avait peur. Mais elle était une Gryffondor non ? Le Choixpeau ne l'avait pas répartie dans cette maison par hasard. Elle était brave. Forte. Et sans peur, pas de courage.

Alors Lavande ouvrit un tiroir duquel elle sortit un vieux cadre un peu poussiéreux, qu'elle nettoya d'un coup de baguette. Elle l'ouvrit et y glissa la photo, avant de poser le cadre sur sa cheminée.

_Aurais-tu peur ?_

Oui. Elle était terrifiée. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses mains tremblaient.

Alors elle sut que la lueur venait de renaître. Frêle, vacillante, encore si fragile, mais bien présente. Un espoir nouveau, une ébauche de rêve.

Et elle sourit.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : **  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D Je publierai le 2e OS que j'ai en réserve dans quelques jours !**

**Laissez-moi un petit mot si le coeur vous en dit, et merci d'avoir lu :)  
**


	2. Le vent dans les cheveux

**Note d'auteur**** : Et voici un 2e OS qui a été écrit pendant la Nuit du 28 juillet 2018, sur le thème "Falaise", et sur la musique "Final Duel", composée par Ennio Morricone, pour le film _For a Few Dollars More_.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Les vagues s'écrasent contre la falaise, en contrebas. Les embruns qu'elles projettent viennent caresser son visage, s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Lavande ferme un instant les yeux, ne se focalisant que sur le bruit assourdissant de la rencontre brutale entre l'océan et la roche. Cet instant où la vague toute puissante, celle qui peut engloutir des navires entiers, vient se fracasser contre un mur et éclate en myriades de gouttelettes d'écume. Par moments, elle a l'impression que cette vague, c'est elle. Cette adolescente prête à croquer le monde à pleines dents, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement fasse voler sa vie en éclats. La Bataille de Poudlard, et sa rencontre avec Greyback. Le mur. Le mur contre lequel la vague explose, c'est lui.

Et six ans plus tard, Lavande est là, au bord d'une falaise, le vent dans les cheveux, le visage couvert d'embruns. Mais curieusement, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle n'est pas attirée par le vide. Il y a encore quelques mois, c'est la première pensée qui lui serait venue. Se laisser tomber en avant, fermer les yeux, et attendre l'impact. Rapide, efficace, probablement presque indolore ou simplement quelques secondes, le temps que le corps réalise qu'il vient de passer un point de non-retour, avant que tous les signaux vitaux ne s'éteignent définitivement.

Elle rouvre les yeux et recule d'un pas, par précaution. Une main trouve la sienne, juste à sa droite, et elle serre fort ses doigts entre les siens.

— Tu es belle, dit-il tout simplement.

D'un geste machinal, Lavande ramène une mèche devant ses abominables cicatrices, mais le vent la lui dérobe aussitôt.

— Tu vois, même lui le sait, ajoute-t-il avec un rire dans la voix.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et se tourne vers lui, non sans une légère réticence qu'elle ne parvient toujours pas à contrôler. Ce n'est pas comme si Olivier ne lui avait pas prouvé plus d'une fois sa sincérité, mais lorsqu'il lui fait ce genre de compliment, elle hésite toujours à lui montrer son visage, comme s'il allait aussitôt revenir sur ses paroles, se rappelant à quel point elle est effrayante, défigurée, repoussante…

Un craquement se fait entendre derrière eux, et ils se tournent aussitôt vers sa provenance, juste devant la porte du cottage. Dans la lumière de fin de journée, la Chaumière aux Coquillages prend des teintes doucement orangées, et paraît encore plus chaleureuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Lavande inspire un grand coup, le cœur soudain battant.

— On peut repartir si tu veux, lui dit doucement Olivier, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Ils ne se vexeront pas.

Lavande secoue la tête. Si elle se défile encore cette fois, il n'y en aura pas de prochaine. Elle sait qu'elle aurait dû venir il y a bien longtemps, il y a des années de cela, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle sait parfaitement pourquoi, même si cela lui coûte de l'admettre. Elle refusait de reconnaître qu'on puisse vivre heureux avec des stigmates comme les siens. Elle ne voulait pas admettre que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas indéfiniment insurmontable. Elle ne voulait pas constater son propre manque de courage.

La chevelure argentée de Fleur est la première chose que l'on voit d'elle, lorsqu'elle apparaît. Elle scintille au soleil, quel que soit le moment de la journée, et ses reflets changent selon l'intensité de la lumière. À cet instant, lorsqu'elle ouvre la fenêtre pour leur faire signe de venir, ses cheveux tendent vers un doré très doux, une teinte presque apaisante. Sans lâcher la main d'Olivier, Lavande s'éloigne de la falaise et se dirige vers le cottage.

La cuisine est décorée avec un goût certain, et elle se sent aussitôt chez elle dans cet environnement de bord de mer. Des coquillages, des maquettes de bateau, un vieux gouvernail en bois accroché au mur… On se croirait presque dans un navire. Cela vient peut-être du furieux tournis qui la prend, au moment où Bill Weasley se dirige vers elle.

Lavande reste figée face à lui. Elle devrait tendre une main, le saluer, lui sourire, mais rien ne lui vient. Ses yeux restent rivés sur les longues cicatrices qui barrent le beau visage de l'aîné des Weasley. Il a des cheveux longs lui aussi – pas autant qu'elle – mais il ne les utilise pas pour se cacher. Il les a coiffés en catogan, attachés avec un lacet de cuir. Quelques mèches s'en échappent, ce qui lui donne un air aventurier, sans doute renforcé par le crochet de serpent qu'il porte en boucle d'oreille.

— Tu dois être Lavande, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Salut Olivier, content de te revoir !

Olivier lui serre la main, sans hésiter, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils se sont côtoyés quelques années à Poudlard, même si Olivier connaissait davantage Charlie, pour avoir joué dans la même équipe de Quidditch à Gryffondor.

— On va prendre l'air ? propose alors Bill, le regard braqué sur Lavande, toujours immobile.

— Victoire voudrait s'essayer au Quidditch, je lui ai promis qu'elle pourrait te demander des conseils, ajoute aussitôt Fleur à l'attention d'Olivier. Si tu as quelques minutes…

Sans qu'elle sache réellement comment, Lavande se retrouve à nouveau dehors, les cheveux dans le vent, tâchant tant bien que mal de maintenir sa mèche en place tout en marchant au côté de Bill, qui lui jette quelques regards sans pour autant se montrer insistant.

— Il t'a bien amochée, toi aussi, finit-il par dire, d'une voix étrangement neutre. Il y a combien de temps ?

— Six ans, répond-elle d'une toute petite voix, comme une fillette face à un professeur.

— Sept pour moi.

Elle s'arrête de marcher, et lève les yeux vers lui. La lumière qui baisse renforce les ombres sur son visage, mais ne dissimule pas le relief des cicatrices.

— Comment tu as fait ? demande-t-elle de but en blanc. Comment tu as fait pour… recommencer ? Oublier ce moment où… ça s'est passé ? Oublier qu'elles sont la première chose que les gens voient, oublier…

— Je n'ai rien oublié, la coupe-t-il, calmement. Tout est gravé dans ma tête, et tu peux demander à Fleur, il y a des moments dans le mois où elle fait rarement une nuit complète, entre les réveils en sursaut et les cauchemars… Mais elle m'a toujours interdit d'aller dormir ailleurs ces nuits-là, je crois qu'elle a peur pour la porcelaine de sa grand-mère…

Lavande étouffe un petit rire. Le ton désinvolte de Bill est déstabilisant, mais il lui fait du bien.

— C'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter dans ces moments-là, répond-elle.

— Sans elle je ne m'en serais jamais sorti. Tu sais Lavande, ce n'est pas un manque de courage que d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour refaire surface. Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, de lâche, ou d'égoïste.

— C'est comme n'avoir aucune autonomie, redevenir une enfant…

— C'est être humaine, tout simplement.

Sa voix est douce, elle se sent en confiance avec lui, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont sortis, elle laisse tomber sa main, et aussitôt le vent s'engouffre dans ses cheveux, dévoilant son visage dans la lumière du couchant.

— Je me sens tellement superficielle de me focaliser sur mon apparence comme ça…

Bill pose une main sur son épaule, et la presse gentiment.

— Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que j'évite au moins un miroir quand je le peux, lui dit-il. Je m'y ferai probablement un jour, mais ça demande du temps. Et du courage, beaucoup de courage.

— J'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt.

— J'aurais été ravi que tu le fasses, mais je ne t'y aurais jamais forcée. Le fait que tu sois là, aujourd'hui, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant tu ne crois pas ?

Un grand pas oui. Elle a l'impression d'avoir franchi un immense précipice d'un seul bond. Elle se sent épuisée, comme si cette simple décision lui avait demandé de fournir une énergie considérable. Comme si elle avait enfin décidé de faire la paix avec cette partie d'elle-même qu'elle combat depuis tant d'année. Jeter sa baguette au sol, tendre une main amicale.

Et avancer.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****Ah, depuis le temps que je voulais faire interagir ces deux personnages, c'est chose faite ! :D Et comme j'aurais voulu écrire beaucoup plus sur leur rencontre, leurs discussions, mais que 1h, c'est trop court pour développer tout ça, eh bien je pense que cet OS aura des suites :)**

**Juste une précision, concernant "le manque de courage" de Lavande, je me rends compte en le relisant que j'ai mal explicité cet aspect : je voulais faire en sorte que Lavande soit dure avec elle-même, qu'elle s'inflige son propre jugement, mais surtout pas énoncer une vérité générale hein^^ C'est pas un texte à morale façon "Si vous êtes complexé-e, et que vous n'arrivez pas à surmonter ça, c'est parce que vous n'avez pas de courage", pas du tout !  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça me ferait très plaisir :)**


End file.
